Without you
by astridstormfly-hofferson
Summary: Hiccup Haddock a man of dignity. A scrawny man. Not so muscular. He just got himself into a fight to death with Krogan. But with dirty men like him comes dirty games and a dirty way to play.


There we were all standing behind Hiccup, far behind Hiccup.

I started running towards him, the two figures kept fighting. He was quick on his feet and strong but there was a flaw to the fight between Hiccup and Krogan...there was a man approaching the fighting duo, sword tightly held between his hands.

This wasn't right, Krogan clearly stated no one was suppossed to interfere and winner takes it all. Hiccup kept fighting determined to win but...things played out differently.. Time slowed down for me as the hunter crept onto hiccup from behind and plunged the sword right through him, blood stains vissable even though tunic was red. I threw my axe, hitting the hunter straight in the head and he died there and then. No mercy.

A hoght pitched screaching and then a blast could be heard and Krogan was lying, dead, cold and colourless on the floor. As this was happening I did not stop running. I kept running till I reached the tall, scrawny urban haird man lying on the floor. I took his head into my arms. "Stay with me Hiccup!!" I cried. "Please..." I begged not Abel to find any more words after that.

"Astrid look at me" he struggled to say. I looked into his pained eyes. With a lot of effort he gently placed his hand on my cheek "Get the dragons to safety, we won! According to the deal the person to die first loses and the one to survive wins and clearly he's dead because of Toothles's amazing aim!"

"But you y-youre!" I cried harder. A black shape of Toothless appeared next to Hiccup, nuzzeling his snot onto his hand. And seconds the thumping footsteps of the gang could be heard."please stay, Gothi is on her way, I saw Fish send a terror mail to her!" I said as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. "Astrid I'm so sorry but y-youre needed he-cough here cough cough and you cough need...to promise, promise me...to keep prot-e-ting the draaaagons and cough and mo-ve o-on" he then tried his best to say. "I-I-I love you..." key word tried. 'I love you' were the last words he said before going away from this world, from his life, from me... "I LOVE YOU TOO" I cried in pain. Sorry fill my world now. Each cry I let out was the pain I felt of him leaving me. "Say something!!" I yelled at the pale body in my hands which somehow kept turning paler as the blood left him. "SAY SOMETHING YOU-YOU MUTTONHEAD!!!!" I cried harder. "Astrid..." Fishlegs hand rested on my shoulder. "Astrid he's-he's gone..." Fishlegs said with sadness in his voice. "He-He can't be"I said shaking Hiccup abit hopping he would wake up. "He's gone Astrid and there's nothing we can do about it" Fishlegs said ripping me away from Hiccup. "Nooooooooooooooooo" I complained trying to hold onto his body tight as I was being ripped away. "Astrid he's gone" Fishlegs said turning so that I could now face him, both his hands on my shoulders. "No he can't be...he's alive..I'll show you!!" I snapped.l and kept arguing. "He's no more Astrid!!"Fishlegs yelled and I broke down crying.

"Astrid!" he said shaking me trying to get my attention but I kept crying "Astrid" he was shaking me wildly now but I couldn't stop my crying the sounds around me fading. "Astrid!!" his shaking got even wilder. "Astrid!!" I woke up aburtly and in the process I got someone. I scan my surroundings and it looks like I'm in my hut. I look around and hear a small moan come from the side of my bed. I look to my left to see Hiccup sitting there clutching his chin.

He looks up at me and smiles slightly. I drop my self onto him and hug him tightly, this first came as a shock to him but he hugged me back soon. His strong and ruff but gentle arms wrapped around my lean fighre possessivly. "What happend?" he asked me and then pecked my head lightly "I mean you were breathing hard and yelling or..or moaning a bit and you started tossing and turning so much. Astrid are you okay" concern filled his eyes and his voice. I smiled at how much he cares "I am now!" I said hugging him tightly. "O-ok" he said and hugged me back and I burried my head into his neck.

...

Sorry if it's small but it's just an old drafting o found in my notes and thought I should publish it.


End file.
